plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 35
∞ ∞ 2 ∞ ∞ 5 ∞ |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = *Current: A money bag and 100 gems *Old: A Mystery Gift Box, later an Ancient Egypt Piñata |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 34 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 1}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Ancient Egypt - Day 35 was the 35th day of Ancient Egypt. In this level, the player will have a boss battle with the Zombot Sphinx-inator 2.0. As of the 7.4 update, the level is the final step of the Epic Quest: Ancient Egypt Entanglement!. Upon completing the level, the player receives 100 gems. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Dialogue Intro (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Once more we meet in the sands of time! Dr. Zomboss: Have you enjoyed my new and improved zombies? Dr. Zomboss: Or should I say ancient and improved? Dr. Zomboss: Bah! They are nothing to my Zombot Sphinxinator 2.0! Outro (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: I'm sweaty! And we did it! Penny: We may travel to other timelines freely, User Dave. Penny: But I detect further timeline expansions in the future. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: I'll defeat you then, pyramid-iots! Strategies You can do similar strategies that you made in Ancient Egypt - Day 25, however they would be different than the other one due that Wall-nuts, Cabbage-pults, and Bonk Choys are not given in this level and instead they are replaced with Celery Stalker, Sap-fling, and Parsnip. You can also use completely different strategies because Mummy Zombies are not summoned and Pyramid-Head Zombies and Torchlight Zombies are summoned. The hardest factors of this level are the Zombot Sphinxinator 2.0's attacks. Its dash attack comes a tad bit faster, its missiles will create 8 tombstones around it (as opposed to 2, while always shooting two in a row), and spawns mass hordes of zombies. The most troubling of the bunch are Pyramid-Head Zombies, which appear as early as the first phase, Torchlight Zombies, which appear in phases 2 and 3, and Pharaoh Zombies, which appear during the last phase. These zombies can easily surpass the player's defenses if they are not careful. Sap-flings should be in the back, so they can slow down zombies as much as possible. Parnsips should be used for defense, but also offense. Grave Buster should namely be used on the left-most gravestones, as ones on the first column are impossible to remove without them. The only other way is to use Bloomerang's Plant Food effect, but that will waste Plant Food. Bloomerang and Parnsip can be good for clearing out graves in a pinch. Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food effect can freeze huge waves of Pyramid-Heads and Torchlight Zombies. Pairing this with Celery Stalker should provide enough damage to take them out. The biggest key to winning this level is using Parsnip's Plant Food effect. The Zombot Sphinxinator 2.0 has a lot of health. However, Parsnip's Plant Food will take off a lot of its health every usage. It is also important to use it against huge lanes of zombies, especially Pyramid-Head Zombies. Plant Food is plentiful in this boss battle, so use it as often as possible. Remember to save Plant Food though, in case the Zombot Sphinxinator 2.0 decides to use its rush attack. Gallery Screenshot (177).png|Intro dialogue part 1 Screenshot (178).png|Intro dialogue part 2 Screenshot (179).png|Intro dialogue part 3 Screenshot (180).png|Intro dialogue part 4 Screenshot (182).png|Outro dialogue part 1 Screenshot (183).png|Outro dialogue part 2 Screenshot (184).png|Outro dialogue part 3 Screenshot (185).png|Outro dialogue part 4 Screenshot (181).png|Level completed AE-Day35.png|Done by 18bfe607-25c3-4260-adfd-400c233b4da6.png|By Trivia *It is the second Zomboss battle to not have any lawn mowers (third if one counts Modern Day - Day 34 with the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola), the first being Lost City - Day 32. *When the player defeats this boss, in the outro dialogue, Zomboss calls Crazy Dave and Penny Pyramid-iots. This is a mix between pyramid and idiots. Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 35's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with no flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels without any lawn mowers Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears